ebenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilé
Kilé is a mercenary hired by Marek and Zoë. She becomes one of the three main characters of the trilogy. We meet her in Book One. Her last paid job before meeting Marek and Zoë was in Norshor, where she faced off against Xazylk, the Necroturge of Norshor. There, she lost a good friend, Horst, to the blade of Dalthyr. She spent a year hunting Dalthyr, eventually following him to Brakule, where she was arrested and imprisoned within the Pit of Brakule. This broke her emotionally, to the extent that she thinks of herself as dead, and that all that she sees is an illusion, or possibly her Warrior's Redemption. She took the bottle and became an alcoholic. She smokes cheroots. Kilé is 35 at beginning of Book One. Skills/Profession: Kilé is a trazari, master of the trazar. She has been a mercenary of 19 years, and has traveled the world. She was trained by her mother, Krysta of Tanwick. Physical Description: Kilé is tall and was well muscled before her stay in the Pit. She has auburn hair (now short since it was shaved while in the Pit) and brown eyes. She has a mage-brand on her right arm as a result of her stay in the Pit. Her prisoner number is 248/0712-03. Inventory: Kilé wears leather pants, a tattered peasant blouse, and a leather fighter's jerkin, all of fine quality (though tattered from use). She has Norshorian boots. She also wears a cloak with pockets sewn into the lining, and a standard set of belt pouches. As a mercenary, she has a warriorpurse. She carries her mother's trazar, once owned by Brekka Serran, the founder of the trazari fighting style. Kilé has never had a legitimate schoolchit, since her mother wasn't in the Registry or Style Schools. Zoë gives her a forged citizenchit with the name Amaté Goals: After her release from the Pit of Brakule, her primary goal, other than drinking herself into oblivion, is to hunt and kill Dalthyr. Loves: Mercenaries avoid strong attachments to other mercenaries, since the job can often put past friends at odds with each other. In Norshor, however, she finally allowed herself to fall in love with Horst, who then died at Dalthyr's hands. Later, she meets and falls in love with Keldön Blackfeast, eventually marrying him and becoming Matriarch of House Blackfeast. Fears: Above all else, she fears returning to the Pit of Brakule. She also fears, secretly, becoming the same kind of monster that Dalthyr has become. Important Dates: * Born: 214 GE in a cabin outside Tesh Landing in Western Kardia * 230 GE: at age of 16 she is released from her mother's care and ventures out into the world. Her relationship with her mother was never a good one; Krysta's training was brutal. * 7th Trueday, 248 GE: arrested in Brakule * 3rd Bloodday, 249 GE: released from the Pit * 18th Steelday, 249 GE: marries Keldön Blackfeast in Schaan Aliases: * Savior of Nine Helms * Amaté * Lady Blackfeast Notable Relationships: * Horst - mercenary comrade and her first admitted love, killed by Dalthyr * Dalthyr - sworn enemy * Krysta - mother and trainer * Keldön Blackfeast - husband Other information/References/Links: Category:Characters Category:Main Characters